


Praise isn't All.

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Dyad (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: Anakin is seduced by Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan suspects.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Praise isn't All.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this has been in the works for a while now in between jokes with the most important questions in mind: how did Anakin get money if he didn't request it to the Jedi Council nor Padmé? What did he do in his "therapy sessions" with the Chancellor?  
> Well this filthy mind is going to answer them all.  
> C: Mature
> 
> TW: non-con, age gap, prostitution (?)
> 
> 🍋 don't like, don't read, babes.

Anakin woke up to the sound of his transmitter. He pushed the tiny button and with a grump he answered.

"Anakin, I let you sleep in when I drag you out in late night missions because you wait for me while I drink." His Master whispered, he must've been in the Council all morning. "But at the meeting today there was a request from the Chancellor to have you in his office by... oh, well. In a bit more!" Anakin groaned and turned it off.

The Chancellor had never requested his presence on his own before. He was always in the company of his Master—former Master—it was a few months in since he had been promoted to Knighthood.

He got up, fixed his hair, arranged his clothes (that still smelled of smoke from last night, spices and such) and he ran off to the Chancellor's office.

Upon his arrival, the Chancellor's usual companion left them and Anakin felt he was being examined for something. Maybe it was a special mission. Maybe.

"Young Skywalker, I can see that you're confused as to why I've asked for you, on your own, this morning." His crooked teeth formed a smile. "In my defence, I couldn't resist after seeing you grow up and become the Jedi you are today." Anakin could feel the Chancellor's sincerity in his words. He appreciated that.

"Thank you, Chancellor. I'm honoured." The Chancellor stood up, walked towards the Jedi and shook his head.

"Please, when we are together, call me Sheev." Anakin looked at him surprised. He couldn't... it wasn't correct. "I can see you Jedi are allowed some free nights." Oh. The smell.

Anakin cleared his throat and looked down.

"We had a... mission in downtown and we had to..."

"You and Master Kenobi?" The Chancellor interrupted.

"Y-yeah."

"Oh, dear boy." Now he looked worried. "Sometimes I wonder if he was the proper Master for you. With all your capabilities and—"

"He  _ is  _ the right Master for me." The Chancellor frowned. Anakin could feel his displease.

"Sit down, young Skywalker." The Jedi obeyed, and watched the old man cross the table in front of him. He wanted to apologise. No, he wouldn't apologise for defending Obi-Wan. He might've his faults but they make him whole. Anakin wouldn't trade him.

"How do you feel since you've become a Knight?" The Chancellor smirked. "Has anything changed?"

"Uh..." Anakin bit his lower lip. "Not much can change, I'm still learning from..." he omitted the name. He lowered his voice. He actually had aced the tests but Master Windu and Master Yoda had worried about some aspects of his progress. Anakin couldn't learn to let go, and that had been a hard bump in everything, so the Masters had made a deal with Obi-Wan to keep him close so he could be a Knight but still learn.

Life was an endless lesson after all.

"That must be boring." The Chancellor muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"It must be boring to be a Knight and not be able to do much with it, mustn't it?" Anakin looked at him puzzled.

"Can I confess something to you?" Anakin felt the sudden urge to spit it out. To let another being know. What would a Chancellor do, after all?

"Whatever you're about to say, my boy, can wait. I have an offering for you." He clapped his hand and a service droid entered the room. It had a pair of glasses filled with a bright green liquid and some snacks. "We shall drink now!" He looked optimistic. Anakin took the glass in his hand, unsure.

"I've... never drank before."

"Is that your confession? I thought your Master Ke-no-bi had been in charge of that." The Chancellor drank one glass, the droid filled it up again and he shot it down as if it was fruit juice. Anakin gulped. "C'mon, my boy. It's delicious."

Anakin smelled it, he couldn't make anything out of it except that it was completely foreign to him, and then he swallowed.

It burnt his throat, he coughed but didn't spit it out. The Chancellor laughed, amused.

"Come, young Skywalker," he stood up and rested against the edge of the table in front of Anakin, who was still processing the drink, "take another." His voice was demanding now, and Anakin looked at the droid serving up a bright red one. The young Jedi took some nuts from the tray, ate them and then took the drink to end it all in one shot.

The Chancellor licked his lower lip. "Yes, good." Anakin growled, this one was stronger than the last one. "Can I call you by your name?" Anakin coughed and nodded.

The droid served a bright blue one, one that Anakin had seen Obi-Wan drink before. The Chancellor took it and put the glass against Anakin's lips.

"Drink up, Anakin. This one is better." And Anakin obeyed, he couldn't do much against it anyway, he was feeling dizzy and sick. This one felt like a total shock to his stomach. And everything blacked out after that.

The laughing and voice of the Chancellor woke him up. He was still in the chambers, only the light was dimmer and he was resting on a comfortable bed.  _ Oh, no. The Chancellor's bed. _

He jumped out of it, still feeling nauseous when the droid from before entered the room.

"The Jedi is awake." He spoke. Followed by that sentence came The Chancellor, he looked worried.

"I'm sorry, my dear boy. Sit down, sit down." Anakin obeyed. "Next time we'll take it slowly." Anakin could feel the Force barely in his fingertips, he felt numb.

"I need to go back." He muttered.

"Of course, but first..." the Chancellor clapped and the droid's chest opened up. A small tray appeared with some credits on it. "This is for you, for your troubles."

"I can't—"

"Please, Anakin. I want to have you again with me. You haven't told me your confession." He smiled. Anakin felt a pulse in his head. He didn't feel like saying it now.

He took the credits, searched for a place to put them in his belt and stood up. The Chancellor was looking at him with... he couldn't read him. His head hurt.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow? We'll do something fun." Anakin nodded, did his bowing in reverence and went out.

Two senators were sitting at the desk, and seeing him made them open their eyes in surprise. He couldn't read them with the Force but he knew this would spread rumours.

He covered himself with his robe and went out. He wanted to get back to sleep again.

But on his way to the Jedi chambers, he bumped into Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, you look worse than this morning, what happened?" The Jedi held him by the shoulder and checked his pulse with his fingers. "You reek of alcohol, how is that possi—"

"I drank in my meeting with the Chancellor." He confessed, Obi-Wan looked... disappointed.

"Oh, well. That's a surprise, I thought you didn't drink."

"I won't." Anakin covered his mouth. "I won't again, Master."

"I've told you not to call me that, Anakin. I'll take you to the infirmary." Anakin tried to refuse thinking of his conversation with The Chancellor but he truly felt sick, so he just walked with his former Master.

Having Obi-Wan to give him the rest of the day for free was enchanting. He went back to his modest bedroom, which was part of a duplex with Obi-Wan, and fell upon his mattress ready to sleep again. The Force was again with him, like magnetism against his skin. He smiled. He didn't lose it with alcohol.

Somehow he had thought that Jedi could lose the connection with the Force because of alcohol. But it wasn't right. It weakened it for a moment.

He gave in to sleep once more, thinking about being the Chosen One and such.

–––––––––––––––•

Anakin opened his eyes slowly, realising he had to rise up since it was The Day. He heard Obi-Wan speaking through his comm with someone far away. Then he heard a knocking on his wall.

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Anakin protested.

“I know, Anakin.” Obi-Wan got in the periphery of Anakin’s sight. “I also know today is the Day, and trust me, I wish I could be there but today I am being sent away, they want me to supervise some deliveries.” Anakin nodded, he wanted Obi-Wan to be there. Somehow it reassured him that someone that wasn’t against him could be there.

“It’s alright, I can manage.” He lied. There was a brief pause, both unsure what to say next. “Can’t you convince them I’ve already passed?”

“I wish I could, Anakin.” Anakin could feel his regret through the Force.

“Like, I’ve said, it’s alright. All I have to do is demonstrate I am a Jedi Knight.” Anakin got up from his bed and Obi-Wan nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you can do it, I believe in your strengths.” He smiled, and it made Anakin feel at ease. He was going to ace whatever Master Yoda and Master Windu had in between their hands. “I’m already late so I’ll be seeing you in a few rotations.” Both bent in a farewell and Obi-Wan left the duplex, leaving Anakin to shower and dress up.

He didn’t want to admit it but he felt quite nervous at the possibility they could pull the title of Knight from him. He knew it had never happened before but the possibility was always there. He was an extraordinary being, and he could experience extraordinary events because of it.

He stride with firm steps on his way to the Council. He didn’t want anything or anyone to take away the little pride he got from Obi-Wan’s words. Master Mace stopped him at the door.

“I don’t know what kind of pact you have but the Chancellor has requested your presence again, in a state of emergency.” His eyes were piercing through Anakin’s. Anakin felt very confused.

“What will happen to my cross-examination?”

“That is a conversation  _ we  _ will be having later, understood?” Anakin bowed and ran through the nearest exit of the Jedi Temple.

What could be an emergency for the Chancellor?

Upon his arrival, he noticed the emergency was a façade.

“Anakin! Just the boy I was expecting! I see my message was clear.” He winked at him. Anakin ogled him carefully. “I made sure no one could interrupt us today.”  _ Oh.  _ He was now seeing the power of his title on this.

“Thank you, your… Excellency.”

“Oh, please. Leave that behind, you can call me ‘Sheev’,” He grabbed a glass from his desk, filled it with a dark liquid and walked towards Anakin, offering it to him, “it’s not alcohol, my boy. Just fruit juice.” He made a mocking smile. Anakin drank up and yes, the best one he had ever tasted.

The Chancellor patted his chest and smiled, walking back to his desk.

“Now, I want to be entertained.” Anakin raised an eyebrow at that.

“Do you want to go to the theatre?”

“No, I want  _ you _ to entertain me.” Anakin couldn’t help but think that all he had to offer was silly tricks with the Force and some jumps. “Do you know how to entertain someone?” Anakin sighed, nodded and proceeded to take some of the vases from around with the Force.

The levitating vases moved around in circles, squares and appeared to dance in front of the Chancellor, who was appalled by Anakin’s simplicity. He held his hand up and chuckled.

“I think you’ll need a bit of help with that, my boy.” He stood up, Anakin started to put back each vase to its place when the Chancellor tripped over his own foot, sent the cup he has holding right against Anakin, who in the shock left the rest of the vases drop.

There were four vases broken around them, Anakin with his clothes covered in wine, and the Chancellor being held by Anakin’s Force to stop him from falling down.

“Oh, silly me.” The old man chuckled. “Look at you, your clothes are ruined. This wine stains terribly the—“

“It’s alright.” Anakin interrupted, he let the Chancellor go and took off his belt. He started undressing until he was only in his pants and boots. The Chancellor smirked.

“Good.” Anakin folded his clothes and left them on his seat. The Chancellor clapped, the usual droid appeared. “Have these washed, deliver them as soon as they are ready, we don’t want the Jedi to freeze.” He eyed Anakin’s pecs. He hated how the amount of clothes hadn’t let him see the wonders of the training.

Anakin watched the droid leave and covered his chest with his arms, suddenly self-conscious of the cold.

“Sit down, Anakin.” The Jedi obeyed, and the Chancellor felt intoxicated by that. “I’m sure it won’t take that long, why don’t you tell me your confession from yesterday?” Anakin felt the blood drain from his face. He didn’t feel like saying anything now.

“I’m sorry for the vases, Chancellor.” The old man looked at the disaster and he made a motion with his hand. “I don’t think I would be able to pay for that disaster.”

“Oh, don’t mind that…” The Chancellor got closer to him, he couldn’t resist getting a hand on the Jedi’s shoulder. Anakin felt the warmth of the older man and reacted to that with a little jump. The grip on his shoulder tightened and now Anakin wasn’t sure what was happening. “Shh…” The Chancellor’s hand started wandering down his chest and Anakin felt the sudden urge to flee. He, delicately, took the Chancellor’s hands off him and got up.

“I’m—“ He couldn’t find any words, he searched for his robe desperately. Did he even bring it? The Chancellor noticed and he just laughed smoothly, as if nothing had happened, and then felt the little discomfort that Anakin presented when he got closer to him.

“Here, sorry for your clothes.” He grabbed Anakin’s robot arm and placed some credits in it. “I hope this way we can be even.” He smirked. Anakin frowned and watched him pace towards his own desk.

The droid entered the chamber again and placed the warm clothes, smelling like detergent still, on the chair it had retrieved them. Anakin lost no more time and started dressing himself up, only with his first layer he bowed towards the Chancellor, and got himself out of there.

He finished dressing himself up on his way to the Jedi Temple. He felt embarrassed and sick of himself. How had he become  _ this _ ? He retrieved the credits from his belt and stared at them. He couldn’t come with any excuse to spend them. He walked, with a shame he had never felt before towards his chamber when he encountered a couple of younglings.

“Master Skywalker?” One of them asked. Anakin just smiled weakly. “Master Windu told us you could help us with the stars chart since Master Kenobi’s been gone.”

“Of course I can, is everyone already waiting there?” He straightened his uniform. The younglings nodded enthusiastically. “Great, then. Let’s go.”

–––––––––––––––•

The day went by with Anakin trying to play the role of Obi-Wan for the younglings. It came easy for him, Obi-Wan practiced his teachings in the duplex and also showed him the material he would present weeks before the class, so Anakin already knew this lesson.

Giggles and wonder reigned the knowledge room with the younglings having the infamous Padawan of Master Kenobi with them. Of course they have met Anakin before, he sometimes visited Obi-Wan to bring him news or some snacks. Everything was a bit slow after the Battle of Geonosis. But they had never spent an entire lesson with him. The children adored him.

“What planet do you come from, Master Skywalker?” One of them enquired, Anakin sighed.

“Tatooine, which is in the Outer Rim and orbits a pair of binary G-type stars.” Everyone made an ‘ohh’ sound.

“How is a sunset with two stars?” Another one asked excitedly.

“Well…” well, he had never really thought about anything special for the two orbs. Sunsets meant just having to go to sleep for him. “I guess it was nice.” The children talked with each other, all with wonder about other worlds. Most didn’t remember much of their home, while Anakin could still feel as if it was yesterday that he had left Tatooine.

Master Secura entered the room, apologised to Anakin for the interruption and then relieved him of any further lessons with the younglings. She had to take them to an introduction to All Living Things. Anakin took Obi-Wan’s little orb with the Force and exited the room, a shudder overcame him just by thinking of the morning’s event.

–––––––––––––––•

Anakin was used to nightmares but this one wasn’t exactly like a nightmare. He woke up wet by his own fluids, and with the thought of the Chancellor touching his chest. He felt ashamed of it, he hadn’t felt aroused… he had felt scared, and yet. He jumped out of the bed, panting and feeling nauseous. The sickness from his fluids had complicated everything.

He needed a shower. Now.

He took his bedsheets with him, and threw everything in a metallic cylinder. He called for R2, who beeped positively in response.

“Take this to the laundry room, please.” R2 took the cylinder and drove itself towards the exit of the duplex. Anakin got himself into the rinse chamber, he scrubbed his stomach, where most of the semen had pooled and dried. And then proceeded to scrub the rest of his body. He sobbed while doing it, he didn’t want this to become a thing.

He cried until the headache numbed him down. He had been a while under the stream of the water, its warmth made him feel sleepy once again. He took a towel that he was sure was Obi-Wan’s and dried his hair and then the rest of his body. He looked at himself in the mirror and realised he had changed a lot, and he hadn’t looked at his own reflection for a while.

He called for R2 but didn’t get a response. He didn’t have pants… or bedsheets. He saw Obi-Wan’s neatly folded pants on the shared shelf of clothes and didn’t think twice to try them on. Shorter, yes… but they worked on him. He then walked towards his Master’s bed and proceeded to keep on sleeping.

–––––––––––––––•

The sound of a soft thud made him open his eyes in alertness. Obi-Wan looked worried.

“Sorry for waking you!” He whispered. “I just got back, laundry day?” Anakin nodded and slurred a response to then turn around and drift back to unconsciousness once more.

He felt as if five minutes had just passed when his Master shook him back to reality.

“I talked to Master Windu and you won’t believe it but your performance with the children gave them enough evidence for you to not to be idle on the Knighthood anymore. You’re official now. Congratulations.” He squeezed gently one of his shoulders. Anakin felt excited. “And with that, comes responsibility. We have a mission tonight, another scoundrel in a nightclub, you know it. However, this nightclub is better than the usual stuff we get ourselves into.” Anakin rose up and Obi-Wan noticed his pants. He chuckled, amused by it. Anakin wasn’t organised with the laundry, usually.

“You’ll be teaching all day, right?” Anakin asked self-conscious of his torso, trying to hide himself with his arms. “I’ll research the place and talk to the guards.”

“Sure. That’s a plan.” Obi-Wan stood up. “Now, R2 must have your clothes in your room, I’ll fetch them and you’ll get out of my poor pants…” Anakin blushed at that, but he knew his uniform would look odd with Obi-Wan’s.

–––––––––––––––•

The library was a quiet place he didn’t want to be in. Silence meant thinking about things, and he didn’t want to drift back to the Chancellor. He tapped for more information on the screen before him, trying to memorise everything.

It wasn’t working.

“Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi.” The librarian announced. Obi-Wan waved his hand towards Anakin and she left.

“I’ve just had another lesson with the group you had yesterday and they are quite happy with what you did.” Obi-Wan mentioned. “I’m glad that curiosity you share with them has become an asset.”

“I try, Master.” He deadpanned. Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow.

“You know, I didn’t want to mention it earlier because I thought it was just… the usual morning mood, but something’s bothering you.” He extended his hand towards him, Anakin flinched, and Obi-Wan refrained from touching him then. “Do you want to talk about it?” Anakin shook his head.

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin’s comm beeped and he answered. It was Master Windu. The Chancellor was requesting his presence again. He looked at Obi-Wan with pleading eyes. Anakin stood up and started walking towards the exit of the library, but Obi-Wan followed him.

Something was wrong.

“I can go with you, can’t I? That way I won’t risk you not showing up in time for our mission tonight.” Anakin let out a long sigh, Obi-Wan wondered if he had been holding his breath for too long. “Whatever is going with you, know that you can always talk to me.” Anakin thought of coming clean with him but then… he had gotten his Knighthood just this morning, it would be a huge disappointment to show how many codes he had broken. Starting with being married to Padmé, who he missed the most at the moment.

“I’m alright, Obi-Wan.” He walked with a more precise and quick pace, Obi-Wan didn’t follow.

“I wish I could believe that.” The older man whispered under his breath.

–––––––––––––––•

The nausea was present when he presented himself to the Chancellor’s droid. He didn’t want to disobey but he didn’t want to be here. The Chancellor was sitting in his desk, as usual, and at the sight of Anakin he stood up, opened his arms and embraced the Jedi.

He felt the embrace lasted a bit too long, but didn’t mention it. His eyes cautious on what the Chancellor could do next.

“I heard about the good news, Anakin.” He felt a hit on the stomach at the mention of his name. “I’m very proud of you. I knew you could make it.” Anakin bowed in appreciation.

“All is thanks to my Master. Without him—“ and then the Chancellor hit him. A nice clean slap.

“Don’t mention him, my boy.” Anakin was shocked, the Chancellor smirked. “All this is yours, no one else helped you get there. After all, you are the Chosen One.” Anakin nodded, he could feel the skin of his cheek pulsing.

“Now, this is a celebration for your Knighthood, come.” He let the Chancellor guide him with a hand on his back. Both walked to the Chancellor’s chair, and he pushed Anakin to sit. Anakin did so, he didn’t want to piss him off further. “You’ve been an impressive young man on your career, you should be thinking of a bright future within the Jedi.”

“I am looking forward to be part of the Council someday.” The Chancellor sat on top of his desk, looking down at Anakin.

“And you will.” He smirked. Anakin didn’t have a good feeling about this. The Chancellor placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, Anakin could smell his cologne, a weird spice he had never—

The Chancellor pushed him against his trousers, it was too easy and Anakin didn’t know why he wasn’t fighting about it. He felt weaker.  _ The smell… it must be… _

Once his face was near his crotch, the Chancellor took out his cock. Anakin looked at it and whispered a soft ’no’.

“Shh… shhh… lick it, come on.” The Chancellor smirked once the Jedi obeyed. His tongue lapping at his cock with dread. Tears started running down his face. The Chancellor wiped them away with his thumb. “Do this and you’ll be rewarded like the good boy you are.” Anakin winced and did a sloppy job on the Chancellor’s cock.

The older man achieved his climax the moment he got inside Anakin’s mouth by forcing himself into him. Anakin swallowed, with a hurt grunt. He got up, fixed what he could and then he heard the clank on his side. The Chancellor was pouring credits on the table. “This is your reward.” Anakin felt sick.

He wiped his own tears and sweat with his robes, then started walking towards the exit. “Please don’t forget about the money, I’d hate for the Jedi Council to hear about this otherwise.” Anakin breathed out furiously and came back to retrieve the credits.

Anakin felt cheap. He felt as if it was his fault for letting him believe he was interested. Maybe he had been too friendly with the Chancellor.

As he walked to the Jedi Temple, he heard a familiar voice.

“Oh, that’s such a nice surprise, Master Kenobi!”

“Indeed! If I had the chance, I’d take him to celebrate but unfortunately it’s not  _ allowed _ to use the Council’s credits for something so vain. But I’m proud!” Obi-Wan smiled towards Padmé who had recently arrived. Anakin didn’t want to come close, not after…  _ that. _

“I’m sure you’ll have your chance, Anakin must be feeling so happy to finally achieve this. Remember when we met him?”

“I would never forget it, he is my first Padawan after all.” Both laughed in a friendly manner, and when Padmé turned to his side her eyes glowed with happiness.

“Anakin! We were just talking about you! Congratulations on your Knighting!” He hesitated on walking towards them at first but then he got closer. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He tried so hard to smile. Nor Obi-Wan or Padmé were convinced but none of them pressed him for more. “I’m glad you are back.” He noticed the mischievous smile of Obi-Wan, who was standing behind Padmé. Padmé looked at him with a warning.

“We are both very proud of you, Anakin. We’ve seen you achieve many things since we’ve met you.” Obi-Wan smiled warmly, Anakin wanted to scream. It wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault but he couldn’t stop thinking about the Chancellor saying something along those sentences. Anakin just nodded and bit his lower lip in response.

“We have a mission, are we late, Master?” Padmé looked back at Obi-Wan who just blinked in response, frowned and then checked the clock on the wall of the hall.

“If we go now, we won’t be late.” Obi-Wan waved Padmé goodbye, while Anakin just squeezed her arm gently. She sent the Jedi off with a wave and a longing look.

–––––––––––––––•

The ride had been silent. Usually, there was some bickering between them but Anakin’s thoughts were a turmoil and he knew that if he pressed him for the reason of it, he would get the ire of the younger man.

Both stood outside the Member’s club, waiting for the speeder that they had identified as the scoundrel’s. Obi-Wan remained at the seat while Anakin stood up resting against the door of the passenger’s seat.

Obi-Wan wanted to break the ice without making Anakin uncomfortable.

“Today one of the younglings mentioned they wanted another lesson with you.” He looked at the brooding figure of his former Padawan from his seat. Anakin just scoffed. “I know you don’t think much out of teaching others, but it’s the most selfless thing in the universe. You want them to become better than you… and most of the time they achieve it.” Silence. Obi-Wan wanted to reach out to him but he remembered the Library’s moment and didn’t want to repeat that.

His comm interrupted the uncomfortable quietness.

“Kenobi, our source says Tiik won’t be showing tonight. So the mission is called off. Good night.” Mace’s words made the Jedi sigh. Anakin walked back to the pilot’s seat and instead of turning on the speeder he looked at his former Master.

“What?”

“Could we go to Dex’s Diner?” Obi-Wan was taken aback by the proposition, but he knew this could be a perfect way for him to open up.

“Sure, I think we can pay another day.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” He turned on the speeder and flew with a much relaxed mien.

Dex’s Diner was crowded, it was the prime time after all. Upon entering, Obi-Wan was embraced by the creature with friendly affection. Dexter shook Anakin’s hand at first, but when Obi-Wan mentioned his Knighthood, the cook hugged him. Obi-Wan laughed wholeheartedly. Anakin felt gratitude.

“Now, what can I serve a pair of accomplished Jedi?”

“Well—“

“I’ll have a Bantha Milk and a beesechurger with fried grains.” Anakin replied pointing at the Holo menu in front of him.

“I’ll have the same.” Obi-Wan added looking sternly towards Anakin.

“Feel at home, I’ll bring your order when it’s ready.” Dex left the table and Obi-Wan looked at how Anakin was trying not to look up from his hands.

“I hope you know that I was expecting this to be more of a… just-beverages kind of thing.” Obi-Wan fixed his beard. “We don’t have the cre—“

“I have credits.” Anakin finally looked at him.

“Oh? Pray tell how did you get credits?” Obi-Wan then realised what he was asking. “Did you ask Padmé for them?”

“No!”

“Wait, are you doing side-jobs? Because—“

“They are not allowed in the Jedi code, we have to be selfless, I know.” Anakin sighed angrily. “You know? I thought we could have a different night and you are just complaining about the credits.” Obi-Wan apologised and crossed his arms. Anakin muttered something under his breath that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite catch but he knew it was directed at him.

When the dishes arrived, both felt at ease and enjoyed their meal. Dex joined them every time he could with a few jokes and questions about the Jedi way.

“What I always tell Obi is that it’s impossible that no one could’ve fallen for that pretty face, I mean, it’s impossible to not to attach yourself to anyone!” Dex laughed. Obi-Wan shook his head in an embarrassing laugh. “Sorry, Obi. I bet Anakin here is having trouble himself because both of you must be the most handsome Jedi of the Republic.” Anakin blushed at the comment and Obi-Wan noticed.

“Come on, Dex. Leave him. He might be already taken and we don’t know.” Anakin looked at him and Obi-Wan toasted with the Bantha milk before drinking the last batch. Dex laughed like a drunk and patted both men before leaving.

The Diner cleared out and the two Jedi talked about the day to day. Anakin looked better, but still Obi-Wan wanted to know about the reason why he was tormented lately. He was about to speak when Anakin put a bunch of credits out. He counted them and then left them all on the table. Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows at the quantity he was leaving.

Anakin stood up, and Obi-Wan followed him, waving goodbye and promising to come back in another time. Dex congratulated Anakin once more and they were out. Both men breathed in the smells of the city. Not nice but not bad either.

“Thank you for the meal, Anakin.” Obi-Wan meant it. “I just hope that the reason you have credits it’s not the same as the one that is afflicting you.” He now reached for his arm. Anakin looked at him with sad eyes. He just squeezed it once and let him go.

“We should head back.” Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan just nodded and followed him to the speeder.

He wondered if Padmé could help him.

––––––•

Obi-Wan woke up earlier than usual. He was feeling restless. After the dinner with Dex, everything had been awkward. They had come back, undressed in silence and gone to sleep. Each in their own room, no words could’ve been exchanged.

He stood up and checked on Anakin. He was still asleep. Good. He needed to check on some things to be able to help Anakin. If he didn’t want to open up with him, then Obi-Wan had to do what he always did: Research on his own.

He took a run to the Meditations Chamber. Master Windu sat in the middle, perfectly still. He opened his eyes.

"You are worried about Skywalker." He mentioned with a bit of annoyance. 

"I know I always come back here because of him but... I just want to ask you a question."

"Go on."

"What was Anakin's purpose on his visits with the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan joined him on the floor.

Mace looked at him with stern eyes. 

"The Chancellor didn't mention it."

"Well, that's weird, isn't it?" Mace agreed with a nod. "It's just that, Anakin should be in an excellent mood with the whole Knighthood situation but he... I can feel he is just tormented at the moment."

"Well... in the two days that you were gone, in a total fruitless mission, by the way—"

"Oh, I know. I wanted to ask about who wanted me there."

"Do not interrupt me Kenobi." Mace threatened in a friendly way. "Those two days, we didn't have the chance to talk to Anakin. The only ones who were with him, as far as we know, were your younglings and the Chancellor." Obi-Wan sighed. He needed more information, he couldn’t just acuse the Chancellor of… tormenting Anakin under these circumstances. Or maybe teaching the children scared him off from Parenthood and Padmé wants a—no.

No, no. They are still young and they haven’t got time…  _ no _ .

"Right." He stood up and bowed to the Master. "Thank you, Master Windu. See you later."

"Obi-Wan, you better get your Padawan back on track. We are in the middle of a war.” Mace was always thinking about duty, not caring if their Commanders were falling apart.

"I will." He bowed once more before exiting.

He went back to the duplex and didn’t see Anakin on the bed, but heard the shower running. He sighed. He didn’t know how to approach the matter with him. Every time he tried, it backfired. 

Whatever his plan was… he had to avoid Anakin going with the Chancellor on his own.

He took his data pad while waiting for his Padawan to shower. He had a lot to catch up on.

––––––•

Anakin saw his comm's light flicker. He had a call. He finished adjusting his belt and answered.

"The Chancellor has requested your presence today." It wasn't anyone from the council. Perhaps the Chancellor's assistant. "Come as soon as you can, he's expecting you."

"I—" he tried to protest but the call got disconnected. He didn't want to go. 

After last night he felt he was alone on this. No one would believe him. The Chancellor had played his cards right. The few Senators that had seen him coming out of his room that first time could be witnesses that he was into this from the beginning. He sighed, pressing his palms against his eye sockets. 

He needed to see Padmé.

Before leaving he heard his Master engaged in a conversation in another language. He had always admired that. His way with languages. He sighed, took his robes and went out.

The halls of the Senate were crowded that morning. Or maybe he had never visited his wife so early before. She was with her usual group, Anakin bowed in salutation and everyone else acknowledged him. Padmé glowed just by seeing him. The others noticed and nodded towards them in farewell, Padmé couldn't protest. She really wanted to talk to Anakin this morning.

"Anakin, there's something I have to tell you, and I know there's a lot in your mind—" Anakin's eyes were filled with fear. Did Obi-Wan tell her?

"Everything's alright, I promise." She opened her mouth as if to continue but she could tell something was off. Anakin smiled weakly, lost in his own thoughts. 

"Well," she tried to continue, "Obi-Wan and I were talking about your Knighting yesterday and he wanted to celebrate it with you, but then you know the Jedi code, thing is... I've organised you a little something, just close friends. Only Obi-Wan, you, our droids. Just people who love you." She was smiling, her brown eyes twinkling in delight. It was such a contrast with the darkness of Anakin's at the moment. 

Padmé knew how to act when he was troubled, she looked down. "If you want we can invite the Chancellor, he's been talking about how much you're helping him with understanding the Force." Anakin felt like the acid in his stomach was surging through his throat. The floor suddenly was slipping away from him. He tried to calm himself down to not to let Padmé know how much that affected him. 

He wanted out of the Chancellor's circle but the risk was high.

"I can tell him myself, love." He finally said. "I have a meeting with him now." She smiled at him, fully knowing he was trying so hard to be the Jedi Knight he had always dreamt to be. He left her with a sad smile, and she could only wave him goodbye.

—–––•

Anakin could feel the cold sweat in his forehead and hands. He didn't know how to handle the situation with the Chancellor. He had to please him in order to stop him. He couldn't fight an old man with fists and kicks.

As soon as he arrived, the doors opened for him and the air inside felt dense. But it was all in his head.

The Chancellor was looking out his window, a glass of a bright purple liquid in hand. He took a sip of it before turning at him.

“I didn’t think you would come.” His tone was devilish, Anakin frowned. “But I suppose that you’ve noticed the reality around you. I’m the only one who truly cares for you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You feel ashamed of what happened… but I think it’s the same with your secret marriage.” He scoffed. “That excuse of a Jedi Master you hold in regard can’t be trusted with the things that matter.” Anakin breathed in, confused and scared. He didn’t remember disclosing his marriage with the Chancellor. 

He also couldn’t remember much of the first time with the Chancellor due to the alcoholic episode he went through.

“That’s not true.” Anakin lied. He honestly didn’t want the Chancellor to feel like he had the power in the conversation. “Obi-Wan and Padmé care for me.”

“Really?” He smiled, confident. He finished his drink and walked towards his table. He proceeded to show him a hologram of his former Master and wife chatting. “This is what they do behind your back.” The two of them chuckled at the same time. Anakin felt a knot in his stomach.

“Where did you get that?”

“It’s happening right now, my boy.” He got closer to Anakin, whom wasn’t able to take his eyes off the hologram. “I want the best for you. I never lie to you, unlike them.” Anakin side-eye him. The Chancellor approached his arm, squeezing it gently.

“Please…” Anakin sounded broken, and the Chancellor licked his lower lip. 

–––––––––• 

Obi-Wan had missed the moment Anakin was out of the shower since he was too busy with his data pad and holo-conferences in his own room. The duplex had thin walls but sometimes there was too much information being handled at the same time inside his head that it was impossible to keep track of Anakin’s movements sometimes.

He then remembered that he was probably saying hello to Padmé. He didn’t waste any more minutes and ran towards the Senate.

The Jedi Master found Padmé, but she was on her own.

“Oh, Obi-Wan you just missed him!” She exclaimed. “But now that you are here I have to tell you that after our little conversation about Anakin’s Knighthood yesterday, I’m planning a little rendezvous so you can celebrate this big step with him.” 

“That’s—“ Obi-Wan suddenly forgot what he was going to say. “Thoughtful of you. I could bring something—“

“Shush, I’m taking care of everything. I just want Anakin to feel that we are truly proud of him, and that he has  _ us. _ ” She placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest. He laughed nervously and patted it. “Sorry, Master.” She retrieved it but both laughed it out of diplomacy. 

“Alright, then. I’ll refrain myself from helping with the party.”

“Do you know since  _ when _ is he friends with Chancellor Palpatine?” Obi-Wan froze. “Bail told me the Chancellor talked about him the other day. It was a little strange to me, I didn’t have any idea he was meeting the Chancellor on his own.”

“Are you worried about it?” Obi-Wan needed further evidence, and it was presenting itself naturally.

“Do I have to?” She sighed. “There’s something about the… war he supports I don’t trust. Anakin being in the middle of all that doesn’t ease my mind either.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I understand.” He then turned to search for the clock. “Did Anakin say where he was heading?”

“With the Chancellor—“ Obi-Wan raised a hand, trying to tell her everything with the motion, and ran towards the Chancellor’s office.

He had little time to find out about the Chancellor’s motive to have Anakin on his own.

The Chancellor’s blue and big shadow was standing outside the door.

“I came to see Chancellor Palpatine.” He managed to say out of breath. The lack of motion from the creature drove Obi-Wan to shout. “Now!”

“He is in an important meeting now.” Obi-Wan made a noise. He needed to get inside.

Whatever Anakin was dealing with… he had to see it with his own eyes. He couldn’t just make conclusions in the air. He tried to catch his breath and decided he could use the Force to connect to the inside of the room. 

It was actually something Anakin was better at, but he could always try. He looked at the Chagrian, who wasn’t minding him, and closed his eyes. He breathed in, and then out. The fibers inside the Chancellor’s chambers were under a dark veil. He couldn’t actually penetrate the fog of mystery in there. He cursed under his breath, placing a hand upon his hip and looking down. What more he could do?

–––––––•

Anakin laid on his back on top of the Chancellor’s table. He could feel a single tear drop down the side of his face while the older man traced his thighs with his index finger. He was praising him, but Anakin could only repeat the sight of Padmé and Obi-Wan laughing while he wasn’t there.

He wondered if they laughed about his lack of commitment to the Jedi Order. Perhaps the fact he didn’t pass the test at once, and that he had to wait a couple of months to get his Knighthood. Maybe that he was too old when he started his ordinance, and he was the older when he went for his crystal… always a disappointment to Master Windu and Yoda.

The younger Jedi could feel the man’s hand pulling his pants down to reveal his cock. Taking it into his hand, steading into a rhythm. Anakin couldn’t help but moan softly at the feeling, the Chancellor looked at him intently, smirking and sticking his tongue out.

The vulgarity of the situation clouded his mind. What the Chancellor did was worth the honesty he could have with him… even if it hurt. Everything had a price, like peace had to go through war to be able to achieve it.

He could feel his stomach burning, the Chancellor pressed the head of his cock, making Anakin whine and gasp. The older man cooed him until he was spraying his stomach with white strokes. Anakin moaned and looked down at him. The Chancellor bent over his body and licked the semen off him. 

Anakin felt sick. He closed his eyes and felt the tongue trace his nipples, his chest, and then suck on his neck. The Jedi gasped in despair. He wanted him to finish.

As if he had read his mind, he felt the cold metallic bars be placed on his sternum.

“I’ll never stop providing for you, my boy.” Anakin looked down painfully at him. “Don’t feel bad about it, I know how restricting the Jedi Council can be… and I want you to have the best.” He patted his leg and waited for him to take the credits to be able to sit up.

Palpatine saw his holo-receiver’s light flicker. Anakin sat down in his usual chair, fully clothed now. The Chancellor answered the call. It was Amedda. 

“Another Jedi is waiting for you.” Palpatine rolled his eyes and hung up.

“We’ve got company.” The Chancellor muttered, Anakin (with his hand under his chin) turned as the doors slid open.

Obi-Wan flung inside. Face red, sweat on his skin. A worried face.

“Anakin!” Then he remembered the code of being in front of a  _ politician  _ and bowed towards the Chancellor.

“Master Kenobi, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Palpatine watched them both keenly. Obi-Wan was just focusing on Anakin, who was looking at him with a defeated sight. 

“I’ve come to pick him up, this is over.” He got closer to his former Padawan, but Anakin just looked away.

“We were finishing our conversation.” Palpatine filled in. “If the Jedi Council requires him, please…” He motioned with his hand to both Jedi, but Anakin just looked at the Chancellor. Obi-Wan tried to reach out for Anakin but the younger one moved his arm so he couldn’t catch it.

“What…?” Obi-Wan was confused. The anger was now the emotion that he could feel through the Force irradiating from Anakin’s body. He couldn’t believe that anger was directed towards himself. He turned to see the Chancellor, and all he could see was a victorious smirk.

Self-conscious of how disarrayed he was looking right now, he fixed his hair and clothes to stand in a more relaxed position.

“Excuse me, I think…” Obi-Wan pressed his lips together in frustration. There was something, something he couldn’t yet see, and he was being denied the trust of his own friend. “Whenever you have the chance, I’ll be with the younglings in the usual chamber.” 

The pain he felt at that moment was greater than anything he had ever suffered before. He was losing Anakin, and he didn’t know how to approach the matter with him. He left them both, making a promise to himself to fix this before it was too late.

–––––––––•

The sunset announced the start of Padmé’s little rendezvous. Obi-Wan, still shaken from the events from before and just getting out of his teaching, ran a hand through his hair trying to get into a friendly mood for the party.

He then saw one of the clones running towards him.

“Sir, your package from Tattooine arrived.” He delivered the data pad to the Jedi, Obi-Wan signed and the clone pulled a wooden box from the backpack on his back. Obi-Wan took it. It felt like a whole different era when he ordered this.

“I appreciate it, cadet.” The clone saluted him and left. Leaving Obi-Wan in the middle of the hallway. He had expected his Padawan to appear throughout the lesson, but he never did. He wondered where he was now.

Obi-Wan looked up and saw the clock. He would be right on time on this occasion. 

There had been a previous little party that Padmé had organised to celebrate notable people in their own fields. Anakin and Obi-Wan had been invited as friends, not that there was nothing special about them, but the event was for politicians and no one else. 

That evening they had just arrived from a mission in the Outer Rim, both fixing their hair and clothes, running through the halls of the building where Padmé had her apartment. Both Jedi arrived and noticed that the meeting was almost over. Padmé had joined them while C3-P0 brought them leftovers of the main dishes. Both had enjoyed that. 

_ Oh, but these were different times.  _

He opened the little box and found some exotic meats from Tattooine. Obi-Wan had ordered them for Anakin. He wanted to give him something from his former home to enjoy his achievement of becoming a Knight. 

Now he wasn't sure of anything that had happened in the previous planetary rotations.

Obi-Wan took his comm link and called Master Windu.

“Kenobi.” His voice came from the other side.

“There’s something wrong about the Chancellor. I think he might be using Anakin for a mission without acknowledging the Council.” That’s all he could say without compromising anything. “We need to gather more evidence but from now on, the requests from the Chancellor to see Anakin have to be denied.”

“This is a serious accusation, Obi-Wan.”

“And you would be doing them as well if you could’ve seen the scene in the Chancellor’s office this morning.” He hung up and hurried to Padmé’s rendezvous.

The walk towards Padmé's apartment was somber. He couldn't take the scene of Anakin in a cocoon on the chair, the Chancellor's smirk. He shuddered. The hate forming inside of him wasn't a good sign about it. 

The door opened as soon as he stood in front of it. C3-P0 welcomed him and Obi-Wan could see that Padmé was sitting in one of her long sofas. 

"Miss Padmé! Master Kenobi just arrived!" She turned and lifted herself with such grace. She smiled and Obi-Wan felt for a moment that the nightmare in the morning wasn't part of the reality.

"You brought something!" She scolded in a sweet and caring way. "I see where Anakin gets his stubbornness." He felt a pang in his chest at that. 

"I actually just received it today but it had been ordered a few rotations ago."

"That better be true." She winked at him. "Did you see Anakin this morning?" He didn't want to ruin it for her, so he tried very hard to keep his mood fair for her. 

"Ah, yes. He was the usual morning Anakin." She shook her head in a laugh. Obi-Wan didn't want to imply she knew how Anakin was in the mornings because he sometimes stayed overnight here but... he left it open for her. He was glad she had taken it with humour.

"Well, everything's ready. Anakin should be arriving soon." She checked her data pad and then the doors opened. C3-P0 walked towards his creator and R2 fired some coloured paper from one of his blasters. Anakin smiled at it. 

"We are proud of you, Master Anakin!" The golden robot celebrated. Anakin patted R2 and thanked them. Then he noticed Padmé and Obi-Wan getting closer. 

"Is your other friend coming?" Padmé asked. 

"No," he then looked at Obi-Wan with a fiery sight, "he feels like this should be just for us." Padmé gave a look to Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan was just staring at Anakin. 

"I—" Obi-Wan presented the wooden box and Anakin took it from his hands. "It's a little something."

"From him." Padmé said handing them over some glasses, champagne for both of them and for Anakin, star fruit juice. She held Anakin's while he revealed what was inside the box Obi-Wan gave to him. 

The smells changed Anakin's eyes for a moment, and Obi-Wan felt some relief at the reaction.

"This is thoughtful of you, Master."

"You deserve it." Obi-Wan smiled taking a sip from his champagne. "Choosing and following the Jedi way isn't easy, and I'm proud of how much you've achieved. Even if the odds were against you in the beginning." Padmé smiled towards Obi-Wan and Anakin frowned. He closed the little box and placed it on the sofa. He grabbed his glass from Padmé's hands. 

"Thank you." He blurted before drinking it. Obi-Wan smiled at him and took the last batch of champagne from his glass. C3-P0 served him another one. “I’m sorry about earlier.” Padmé opened her eyes in surprise and looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan felt the colour in his cheeks. Now she knew he had lied.

“I know you are not yourself in the mornings, don’t worry.” He dismissed it with a nervous laugh. “What matters is that we are here together now.” Anakin agreed with a soft smile and Padmé sighed relieved. The three of them eased into a conversation about the meats Obi-Wan had gifted Anakin, enjoying the rest of the night as if nothing had happened.

–––––––––•

On their return to the Jedi Temple, Anakin felt ashamed of doubting Obi-Wan. He would never plot anything against him, no matter how dark things could get, Obi-Wan would always be at his side. He sighed and pulled over at mid-flight. Obi-Wan looked at him puzzlingly.

“Is everything alright?” 

“No.” Anakin answered. He couldn’t even look at his Master. Obi-Wan waited for him to talk, but he wasn’t sure how to approach the matter. He felt ashamed of what had happened, and he wanted Obi-Wan to understand that he hadn’t led the Chancellor to… explore him that way. “I’ve made a mistake.” He finally was able to confess.

“A mistake?” Obi-Wan turned in his seat to be able to see him. Anakin nodded in response. “Does it have to do with the Chancellor?” Anakin stared at him, he didn’t move. He felt like he should jump from the speeder, he didn’t want to confront his shame.

Obi-Wan placed a comforting hand upon Anakin’s shoulder and just reassured him with a sad smile. Anakin opened his mouth to say something and a siren made them turn the front. A blinding light made them cover themselves with their hands.

“What—?” Anakin started but the police droids turned their lights to Obi-Wan only.

“He is the Jedi we are looking for.” They showed both a holocron image of a report. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, you must come with us to the station. There was a report of breaking into the Chancellor’s office from your part.” Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan, who stood in the speeder’s seat and allowed the droids to take them into their wagon. 

“It has to be an error!” Anakin shouted. “I’ll follow you, Master! This has to be a mistake!” The droids closed the wagon and flew. Anakin started following them when his comm link flickered.

It was the Chancellor.

“My boy!” He looked panicked. Anakin looked at the wagon, and hesitated before pulling over, losing sight on the police. “I hope you are not busy.”

“They’ve taken…” He then remembered the charges. “Did someone break into your office?”

“Yes, yes. That’s the reason for my call. The police were here all evening, someone placed poison in my drinking glasses. They put up some cameras and took the hologram I showed you this morning.” Anakin frowned. “They told me they would check on who did it but I’m worried about my safety, I can’t trust anyone but you. Could you come and make some company for me?” 

Anakin wanted to say no, but saw the despair of the Chancellor in a distorted blue image… it was hard for him.

“I’ll be there.” And with a heavy heart he had to fly to the Chancellor’s office, instead to the police station where Obi-Wan was taken.

–––––––––•

“After this morning’s spectacle from your Master, I actually didn’t think it would escalate to this. I just hung up with Master Windu and he told me he had ordered the Jedi Council to keep an eye on me and to deny any permission for you to see me.” He sighed with exasperation. Anakin worried, got closer and helped him sit on his chair. “Why is he so jealous?” He asked to the air. Anakin sat down at his table, in front of him.

“Breathing can help you.” The Chancellor looked up at him and followed the directions to meditate. 

Anakin had never been good at it, and after a while, he felt a hand up his thigh. He opened his eyes and noticed the Chancellor feeling him up, hunger in his expression. Anakin tried to take his hand off of him but then remembered the Chancellor was in a worrying state.

“He stole a present I had for you, my boy, from your home planet…” And at that moment he felt his blood boiling. He looked down at the Chancellor and grunted at his touch. He hated how deceiving Obi-Wan could be with his smiles, with his fake gentleness.

The Chancellor undressed him, with the same exasperation that Anakin was burning inside. He still needed to ask Obi-Wan about it, he wanted to march inside the police station and smack him. Push him against the wall and get the answers from him with violence.

Anakin was turned over and there was a loud and hurt cry when he felt the Chancellor’s cock entering him.  _ My boy, my boy, my boy _ . He let the pace soothe the pain while the older man rode him. He focused on the tears running down his face. Was it from the pain of being penetrated or from the betrayal of Obi-Wan? Anakin dwelled on it until the Chancellor was done with him.

The sun was rising when he started dressing up again, the older man looked at him from his chair and had a devilish smile drawn on his face. Anakin felt sick, used and disturbed. He looked at the older man once and felt ashamed, he didn’t dare to look at that face again.

With discomfort in his own body, he bowed to the Chancellor before leaving. He covered his head with the hood of his robe and walked among the first politicians arriving at the building. He wanted to disappear, his skin burnt with guilt.

He reached the Jedi Temple, and as soon as he landed, Master Yoda was expecting him. The little green figure could be seen from the cabin, Anakin breathed in and thought of what excuse he could use this time. But the turmoil inside of him only left him empty in the head. He walked down the ramp, nervous and unsure of what to do next.

“Master Yoda.” He acknowledged him, the older Jedi did too.

“Arrested Obi-Wan is.” Anakin felt a cold shudder. “As witnesses Master Mace and I are going. Accompany us you will.” Anakin nodded, silent for his shame. Must he smell? He followed Master Yoda to another ship where Master Windu already waited.

It was a nice speeder, the perfect one for this. Master Windu was piloting, while Master Yoda was the co-pilot and Anakin felt much better behind them, like a child who has been scolded and wants to hide in shame pretending he is not being seen.

“He asked me to check upon your visits with the Chancellor.” Master Windu stated, not letting his sight out of the sky. “He is his Master’s Padawan after all. We just want to see how bad it is.” Anakin sighed and the three Jedi stayed in silence for the rest of the trip.

At the police station, the police droids in charge of the case received them without any kind of respect. Anakin could feel a low anger forming in the Force from Master Mace’s direction. They never let the Jedi speak, and just interrupted anything with an excuse to not let them see Obi-Wan.

Once they went through halls and walls, they met the Detective. He was a creature taller than Anakin that looked over fifty years old. Rough and grim. He lifted his orange eyes towards the Jedi when the three entered their office.

“What is it with you Jedi that you can’t understand the boundaries of the law?” He took a good look at Anakin and spat on the floor. Anakin wasn’t impressed. “Don’t tell me, you are… the Pad-One of the Jedi we apprehended.” Apparently, he  _ enjoyed  _ making them angry. Anakin could feel the bore out of Master Windu now.

“Could you tell us what evidence you have against the apprehended Jedi?” Master Windu intervened. The orange eyes now focused on him. Anakin liked that he wouldn’t dare to spit at him.

“Look, Jeedy.” He turned on a hologram that showed many objects in a row. “There’s enough evidence to place him there. The Chancellor’s assistant told us about last rotation's morning incident where he demanded to see the Chancellor, shouted and went about his day after a brief conversation with someone inside. The footage of the office has been destroyed with a lightsaber, and the things that were stolen and left in a bin outside the Jeedy Council. There's footage of the Jeedy talking with a Senator. We believe he has enough evidence against him, so if you excuse us.” The droids motioned the Jedi to follow them. Master Windu didn’t move.

“Master Kenobi wouldn’t be such a fool to leave the evidence outside the Council, that would be the obvious way to connect everything to him.” Anakin was glad Master Windu pointed that out. “He asked me to investigate the Chancellor that very same morning, and now this. Don’t you think it’s fair to investigate the Chancellor as well?”

“If you are so concerned about the Supreme Chancellor, why don’t you investigate him yourself?” The three Jedi looked at each other and back at him. The Detective sighed. “Exactly, you are on the same predicament as us. We haven’t had a complaint about him, maybe this Jeedy has a grudge against the old man. Who knows? Now…” He motioned for the droids to take them out, and they did.

Anakin observed the walls and halls, he could feel his Master close. The two droids were at the beginning of their party, Master Windu and Yoda followed them but Anakin could easily slip off and search for Obi-Wan. He was about to take a wrong turn on purpose when Master Windu turned at him and shook his head. It was  _ that  _ obvious?

“At least we now know what they have against Obi-Wan.” Master Windu said once they were outside, the three walking up to the speeder. “We can bail him out if we have proof he wasn’t at the Chancellor’s office yesterday.” He kept his eyes on Anakin, he  _ knew  _ he could give them something.

“Difficult this is,” Yoda added, “the exact time of the crime we don’t have.” Both Master Jedi nodded to each other. Anakin looked down.

“He was with Padmé and I late in the evening.” Master Windu frowned at the confession. “So that hour should be discarded.”

“Right.” Anakin could feel the discomfort through the Force. The three started getting into the speeder since they’ve reached it.

The way back seemed to be strangely pleasant for them.

–––––––––•

Obi-Wan sat in the middle of his cell meditating. He had been brought a while ago, and he expected Anakin to follow up and be able to do something about it. There had to be a reason that must’ve stopped Anakin from coming but what exactly? He feared it could be related to the Chancellor since this was getting weirder by the minute.

A tall figure with orange eyes came up to his cell and talked briefly with him about the evidence they had. He asked some questions but never let him talk more than he should. Obi-Wan protested twice about his rights but only won a cruel laugh.

He gave up and started meditating, he wasn’t good until he had lost Qui-Gon back in Naboo. Suddenly, he felt Anakin’s presence. His eyes opened up and he tried to reach him, let him know he was alright.

“Hey, Jedi! Back off!” One guard yelled, Obi-Wan lifted his hands in surrender and went to the furthest corner in the small space he had. He tried contacting Anakin again but the feeling was gone. He didn’t want to admit hope was running low now.

His eyes felt heavy and there wasn’t much to do, so he decided to take a short nap, only to recover. He couldn’t do anything anyways.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a familiar voice.

“Leave us alone, will you?” His headache didn’t help. The short nap had left him worse than before. He stared at the front of his cell when the figure of Chancellor Palpatine appeared before him. He frowned. “Well, look at the prominent Master Kenobi.” He scoffed. Obi-Wan stood up and fixed his robes.

“I’m surprised you’ve come to the slums to see  _ me.” _

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. I’m here to get the job done.” He chuckled, Obi-Wan took a step back when the Chancellor deactivated the ray shield keeping him inside the cell. He could feel a disturbance in the Force. “I’ve worked so hard to keep myself in the shadows, but I have a good amount of knowledge to understand that nobody can kill you but  _ me _ .” Suddenly blue sparks were coming out of his hands towards Obi-Wan. He moaned out of pain when the electricity shocked his body to the ground.

The pain was unbearable and he couldn’t do anything about it, his Lightsaber had been confiscated. The sparks stopped and he could smell the burnt of his body through the air. Obi-Wan gasped and tried to move.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of young Skywalker.” He laughed and started shocking him once again. Obi-Wan could feel his life slipping out of his body, his call for help was worthless. No one would come to him. If the Chancellor had been the Sith they were looking for all this time and they couldn’t see it, what hope was there for them to come in here and stop him? If Anakin could only…

He felt the darkness surround him. If death had come for him, it sure was painful. He could hear noises, screams… maybe it was the chaos of becoming one with the Force. He couldn’t feel his physical body but his conscience was palpable… there. He had read once in the Archives of how the Jedi saw death, as not the end, but the start of another life.

Obi-Wan didn’t feel like starting another life. He wanted to stay. He wanted to follow Anakin through his path on the Jedi way, he was sure Anakin would bring balance to the Force. He sometimes didn’t feel Jedi enough but it didn’t mean Anakin didn’t have a good heart… he was more human than he let the Council know.

The Council. He had to tell them about the Chancellor. He had to bring himself up to warn them. He couldn’t feel his physical body, he didn’t know how to move. Obi-Wan needed the darkness to disappear and let himself be a human form again. He had to go back.

He kept pushing through and then he felt something soft against his lips. He started feeling his toes, his fingers, his hands, his feet, his legs, his arms and every inch of his body hurting. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Anakin’s face so close to him. He then realised they were connected through their lips. He was gaining strength somehow. He tried to use the Force to make a reconnaissance and check where the Chancellor was but the Force was just around him and Anakin. Through them. In them.

Anakin let him breathe by pulling back and smiled upon Obi-Wan. He pressed his forehead against his.

“What…?” Obi-Wan saw two figures behind Anakin: Master Yoda and Master Windu, both disheveled and panting.

“Take Master Kenobi to the Jedi Council, Skywalker. We will take care of everything here.” Anakin nodded to Master Windu’s order and without much effort he stood up with Obi-Wan in his arms. Obi-Wan felt the relief wash over him and let himself slip into the unconscious.

–––––––––•

Obi-Wan had observed Anakin through the Bacta tank when he was in it. He couldn’t see anything else but his former Padawan staring at him from below, worry on his features.

Now he was upon a medical bed, feeling stronger than before. The curtain on his side opened to let Anakin in. He smiled at him weakly and sat on the chair beside his bed. Obi-Wan felt as if the stars shone brighter than ever before.

“Do tell me what happened because the last thing I remember is pain.” Obi-Wan complained. “I know you shouldn’t update me so I don’t worry but you don’t always follow the rules, do you?” Anakin chuckled.

“Ah, I should start someday.” His smile then disappeared. “I’m sorry.” He grabbed his hand, squeezed it gently. Obi-Wan could feel the worry through the Force. The shame. The guilt. He tried to push reassurance towards him.

“What for? You saved my life.”

“Yeah but I put you in there.” He shook his head. “I should’ve known the Chancellor was a Sith.”

“Anakin, none of us had the faintest idea.”

“You did.” Silence. Obi-Wan didn’t want to disclose that the reason he was investigating the Chancellor was that he was worried about what he was doing to Anakin. “Master Windu told me you wanted to investigate. I know you didn’t break into the Chancellor’s office but…”

“I  _ did  _ break into his office.” Obi-Wan confessed with shame. “I didn’t steal anything though. I was sure he wouldn’t know I even entered the premises but I think his Sith abilities helped him to see what a non-Force sensible couldn’t. He then made sure anyone knew it was me.” He sighed. Both stared at each other. Obi-Wan could only feel grateful for being there.

“I… well, Master Windu said that this new ability of mine has to be what the Sacred texts called a  _ Dyad  _ and it…” Anakin was nervous now. His hand was trembling in between Obi-Wan’s. “He did  _ things  _ to me.” Anakin blurted out, a single teardrop run down his face. Obi-Wan sat up and reached for him and Anakin didn’t hide. He let Obi-Wan embrace him and cried in the crook of his neck.

Obi-Wan could feel the tension in Anakin’s body leave him, all the pain and shame.

“I shouldn’t have listened to him, I knew what he was doing was wrong but I couldn’t stop—“ his sobbing didn’t let him speak. “He  _ hated  _ you and I thought that wasn’t bad…” Obi-Wan pulled him even closer and knew that Anakin would never confess that the resentment of Obi-Wan’s apprehensions was what brought him closer to the Chancellor. He wouldn’t and that was alright for him, he didn’t want more shame between them.

“You say it as if he was dead, is he dead?” Anakin nodded against his skin. “All is forgiven, Anakin. I never blamed you. I just wanted to know what was making you feel bad because I wanted to help you. You were my Padawan, and now we are friends. Friends are supposed to be there for each other, aid each other and bring the best out of each other. If you weren’t letting me in was because I was doing something wrong.” Anakin pulled himself back and looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

“You weren’t doing something wrong, I felt ashamed because the Chancellor had information he could disclose to the Jedi Council about me and Padmé. Now I know you know, and that you are not against it.” Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

“I would never be against love.” Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin looked at him and then pushed Obi-Wan’s chin upward with his finger to kiss him. It was far more bold than the one that had saved him.

“Love brought you back to me.” Anakin said breaking the kiss. “I love you, Obi-Wan.” And he went back to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Force Dyad thing because apparently now is a thing in the Star Wars universe and I WANTED DRAMA. I can't believe they made Anakin/Sheev canon through their grandchildren. ANYWAYS.
> 
> If you want to see more Star Wars fanart or comics you can follow me on tumblr! https://weillschmidtdoodles.tumblr.com/


End file.
